


The Hard Truth

by Painfully_Attached



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Confessions, Depending who you ship, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painfully_Attached/pseuds/Painfully_Attached
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and Brock are getting married! And with all the stress of the whole situation, some secrets are uncovered and Evan is left comtemplating his big desicion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Truth

"Today is the big day and I'm a mess!" I complained to Tyler.  
"Don't worry Evan, you look fine." Tyler said reassuringly. "You're getting worked up over nothing."  
"Over nothing! My hair is a mess, my suit is wrinkled," I'm marring the wrong guy. Wait, the wrong guy, I'm perfectly happy with Brock. Why would I even think that?  
"Stop being so nitpicky. Just because it's your wedding day it doesn't mean you have to be in an asshole mood."  
"I'm not being an asshole! You're the asshole!"  
"I know you're stressed, but you don't have to blame me. You're the one who said yes."  
I did say yes to Brock's proposal, but why? There should be no doubt about it, I do love Brock, but for a different reason. No, Evan, stop having these thoughts. You're stressed, just like Tyler said. After years of happiness, and months of getting prepared for the wedding, anyone would be stressed. But, I don't feel the happiness you would expect some one getting married to love of their life to feel. Am I just heartless?  
"Look. I gotta go, but I'll see ya just before the ceremony. And stop worrying, you look great." Tyler said as he walked out of the dressing room.  
I leaned on the table I was standing next to and looked in the mirror above it. Tyler's right, you look great, this isn't a mistake, Brock makes you so happy, and you're lucky to have him.  
"Hey Evan, you ready?" Said Jonathan as he walked in the dressing room.  
"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." I answered as I looked at him in the mirror. When I saw him, I was taken aback. He looked stunning. With his hair put up perfectly, and his blue suit that matched his eyes beautifully. If I had any doubt about marring Brock, it was because of him.  
"C'mon Ev, " He said as he approached me. "There's no need to worry, Brock loves you more than anything else in the world."  
"But that's why I'm so stressed. Brock is such a great guy and I don't want him to be dissapointed."  
"He could never be dissapointed in you. No one can. You're talented, smart, handsome. And I mean sure, you can be an asshole from time to time, but you make up for it with all the good you do. You're an amazing guy Evan, and you're the only one that can't see it."  
After Jonathan's speech, I turned around to look him in the eye and he put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Ya'll better hurry up. The ceremony is starting up soon." Luke yelled into the room as he passed.  
"Guess I better leave you to yourself. See you soon." Jonathan said as he took his hand off my shoulder and started walking out of the room.  
"Yeah." I frowned from the loss of contact and faced the mirror again. What is wrong with me? Why do I miss him so much? Did I make a mistake?  
While I was lost in thought, the bells sounded, signaling for everyone to get in there seats because the wedding was starting soon. I walked out of the dressing room and down the aisle. We decided on having the wedding held in a church to have a more traditional style. It was Brock's idea.  
While I was walking through the church trying to get to the big doors leading outside, I looked at the walls withe the red and white ribbons hanging. It was the color scheme of the wedding, and also Brock's idea.  
"If I were marrying Jonathan, we would make all the decisions together." I whispered to myself.  
I found the doors and walked out of the chuurch without anyone noticing. When I got outside, I found my dad and mom waiting for me.  
"Oh my, you look so handsome." My mom said while she walked over to me and hugged me.  
"We're so proud of Evan. Are you ready?" My dad asked as he walked over to me.  
"Of course. Let's do this." I replied as I hooked my arm through my parents' arms, waiting for the cue to go.

After a few minutes, the doors opened and we started walking down the red carpet laid out. It seemed time moved in slow motion while we walking as I could barely hear the wedding music in the backround. I looked around at all the smiling faces looking right back at me. My family, Brock's family, our friends, and Jonathan. I looked in his eyes and saw my future, our future together and I knew what I had to do.  
Iooked to where we walking and saw him. my soon to be husband staring right at me with tears in his eyes and I felt horrible. He loves me, but I don't love him. I'm going to destroy him I thought, but was taken out of my thoughts when my parents let go of me.  
-Skip to where they're giving their vows-  
"The two have written their own vows and will be sharing with eachother" The preist spoke, "Evan will you go first."  
"Okay, well, Brock, you're a great guy and anyone would be lucky to have you. You're smart, handsome, loveable, selfless and you put others infront of yourself all the time. I've been waiting for this day for my whole life, and I know you're supposed to share this ceremony with some one you care about and is very near and dear to your heart, and for me you fit that category, but not in the way you may think."  
Once I said this, everyone in the audience gasped and was probably wondering what the hell I was talking about. And they're about to find out.  
"I love Brock, but as a friend. As a relly, really close friend. You've always been there for me and I felt this connection between us. I thought it was a romantic connection, but I obviously can't tell the difference because while I thought I fell in love with you, I fell in love with one of my closest friends instead."  
I said this while looking into his eyes, expecting to find hatred. But, I found something different, relief.  
"Evan," Brock started. "I feel the same way you do. I thought it was love that blooming, but it was just a tight friendship.  
"Why did you propose then?" I asked.  
"Why did you say yes?" Brock countered.  
"I felt pressered"  
"Me too."  
We both laughed at how stupid we are and hugged it out, leaving the audience confused.  
"Sorry guys, the wedding is off." I said as me and Brock broke our and hug and I turned toward the audience.  
"I thought you guys were so happy together." My mom said runnung up to us with my dad hot on her heels.  
"We were happy togther, just not together, together." I said smiling while looking at Brock.  
When the audience understood the wedding was off, everyone started leaving the church while Brock and I said ou thank you's and goodbyes. When everyone was gone, there was only Brock, our friends and I left.  
"I can't believe that just happened." Luke said.  
"Ten-outta-ten would watch wedding again." Craig said while laughing.  
"Can't believe I drove us out here for that." David said to Lui.  
"Is this what you were so stressed about?" Tyler asked me, gettinng everyone's attention.  
"Kind of. I was stressed about what to do and what Brock's reaction would be." I replied  
"Well, I guess this ended better than expected for the both of us then" Brock said  
"Wait, you said you fell in love with one of your close friends, who was it?" Jonathan asked.  
"Well that's pretty obvious, isn't it?" I answered  
"No." Jonathan said  
"Just start helping me clean up, babe." I said as I walked over to a ribbon hanging on the wall.  
"Looks like you'll be having another roadtrip soon, David." Marcel said smirking.  
"uhg." David replied, leaving everyone laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a spur of the moment idea I came up with (It sounded better in my head). Sorry if there is any miss spelling or awkward grammar. I tried my best but with tired eyes you can't really tell.


End file.
